Por Amor
by Liloexp626
Summary: This is the version in Spanish of my story 'Because of Love'. Stitch ha luchado contra esto durante años, pero ahora no lo puede negar: está enamorado de Lilo. ¿Qué pasa cuando descubre que Lilo no tiene más que dos semanas de vida?
1. Chapter 1

Ha! Told ya I would be the first one in updating a story in SPANISH!!! Well, this is the translated version of my story, "Because of Love". I'm not really sure if anybody is ever gonna read this one, but in case you're learning Spanish or you just wanna try to give it a read (or if you're a latin person), here it is and hope you enjoy it! Please Read & Review!

¡Ojalá que les guste esta versión a los que la lean¡Por favor, Lean & Comenten!

* * *

_** POR AMOR**_

_Capítulo 1_

"_Los hombres inteligentes dicen_

'_Sólo los tontos se precipitan'_

_Pero no puedo evitar_

_Enamorarme de ti…_

_¿Esperaré a ver que pasa¿Sería algo malo?_

_Si no puedo evitar…_

_Enamorarme de…" _¡Click!

"_Todo lo que quiero es estar cerca de ti,_

_Pasar mi vida haciéndolo claro para ti,_

_Tú eres mi corazón, mi alma, mi sueño hecho realidad,_

_Todo lo que soy… lo soy por ti._

_Lo soy por ti…_

_Lo soy por…" _¡Click!

"_Y te amo tanto,_

_La gente me pregunta cómo,_

_Cómo he vivido hasta ahora,_

_Yo les digo que no lo sé…_

_Creo que ellos entienden_

_Qué tan solitaria mi vida ha sido_

_Pero la vida regresó a mí_

_El día que mi mano tomaste…" _¡Click!

Stitch suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, después de haber cambiado esa canción por la siguiente. Todas esas canciones de Elvis que estaba escuchando tenían mucho en común con su propia vida, y por eso las estaba escuchando (además era el Día de San Valentín), por que le recordaban muchas cosas que le habían pasado y muchos pensamientos que había tenido… al principio, no habría querido hacerlo, pero la soledad lo forzó a buscar algo que hacer… Jumba estaba arreglando o inventando algo en su habitación, Pleakley estaba mirando un programa de chismes en la televisión y Nani había salido con David a una cita… oh, y hacía una hora que Lilo había salido también.

"_Lilo…"_ese pensamiento lo hizo olvidarse de todas las otras cosas en las que estaba pensando. Pensó en esa niñita que había conocido 10 años atrás, y recordó cómo esa niñita se había convertido en una adolescente rápidamente. Su corta y regordeta figura de niña había sido reemplazada por la delgada y bien formada figura de una adolescente. Su mejor amiga ya no era una niñita… en unos cuantos años, se convertiría en una bella mujer… ¡y vaya que era bella! Largo cabello negro y sedoso que caía detrás de sus hombros, largas y esbeltas piernas, cintura delgada, suave piel bronceada, mejillas ruborizadas, un cuerpo alto y delgado… por supuesto que a él le gustaba cómo se veía, pero él había empezado a sentir algo especial por ella antes que sus rasgos juveniles aparecieran, cuando todavía tenía unos diez u once años… en sus ojos, era muy bella, pero había una razón por la cual ella no pensaba precisamente que fuera bonita, y esa razón era que todavía no había conseguido la atención de su más grande amor platónico desde la infancia: Keoni Jameson.

Stitch gruño de sólo pensar en el chico pelirrojo… ese tipo afortunado había conseguido toda la atención de su mejor amiga, y él sólo quería colgar a ese… blitznac, a ese chico surfista cada vez que Lilo hablaba acerca de él; siempre que Lilo empezaba a hablar de él, una extraña chispa aparecía en sus ojos, revelando que estaba emocionada… unos cuantos días atrás, él la había invitado al baile de San Valentín, y ella se había ido de casa tan contenta… él no podía entender por qué estaba tan celoso, era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera cuando los experimentos masculinos miraban a Ángela cuando fueron novios… esa fue la razón por la cual él había empezado a sentir algo por Lilo… Ángela había empezado a salir con alguien más, o por lo menos Stitch creía eso, y eso lo hizo ponerse celoso y enojarse con Ángela. Ángela se enojó también con Stitch y se puso de acuerdo con Sparky para hacer creer a Stitch que sí estaban saliendo juntos. Stitch se dio cuenta de los planes de Ángela y trató de hacer lo mismo con Lilo. Ellos fingieron por un largo tiempo que eran más que sólo amigos y fingieron que también estaban saliendo juntos… todavía podía recordar cuando vio a Ángela besando a Sparky, y lo que pasó después: su primer beso.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ángela estaba platicando tranquilamente con Sparky en una de las pequeñas calles del pueblo cuando vio a Stitch acercándose con Lilo a su lado. Ella gruñó a la vista del brazo de Stitch rodeando la cintura de Lilo, pero ella no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, así que sólo esperó a que se acercaran más…_

_Cuando Stitch vio a Ángela, muchos minutos antes de que ella lo viera a él, gimió y miró a Lilo preocupadamente._

_-¿Qué pasa, Stitch? —Lilo preguntó cuando vio la cara preocupada de su amigo y sus muestras de incomodidad._

_-__¡Isaka Ángela¡__Ángela con Sparky! —él gruñó, no porque estuviera celoso, pero porque pensaba que Ángela lo estaba ofendiendo con esa actitud que estaba tomando._

_-Um… ¡lo tengo! Pon tu mano en mi cintura… ¡oye, eso la va a hacer creer que sí somos novios! Además, eso es lo que los novios hacen en los programas que Pleakley mira en la televisión —explicó cuando vio que Stitch la miraba con sorpresa y confusión._

_Después de la explicación, Stitch se tranquilizó y rodeó firmemente la cintura de Lilo con su brazo. El notó que su cintura estaba adelgazando ligeramente cuando su brazo se estrechó aún más alrededor de ella. Por alguna extraña razón, él se sintió penoso cuando la sostuvo tan cerca de él, pero pensó que era completamente normal, ya que esto siempre pasaba desde que habían empezado a fingir que eran novios: siempre sentía esa extraña sensación cuando la tocaba. Después de que estuvieron listos, él le sonrió tímidamente a Lilo, y ella hizo lo mismo. Él no sabía por qué, pero algo lo había obligado a sonreírle de esa forma, pero una vez más pensó que era normal, incluso cuando nunca antes había sentido algo como eso en su vida. Entonces empezaron a caminar hacia la calle en donde Ángela y Sparky estaban platicando y comiendo sus helados._

_Justo como Stitch esperaba, su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lilo fue suficiente para liberar los celos de Ángela, pero para su sorpresa, ella hizo algo que nunca había hecho con él, a pesar de que eran novios: ella se acercó a Sparky y puso sus labios sobre de los suyos. Sorpresa fue todo lo que Stitch sintió: él había visto personas besándose sólo en los programas que Pleakley veía y en algunas películas. Lo máximo que había llegado a hacer con Ángela era lengüetear su cara, pero nunca la había besado… entonces sintió curiosidad por saber cómo se sentía, y después que vio cómo Ángela y Sparky se separaban, decidió hacer lo mismo: tranquila y lentamente, acercó su cara a la de Lilo. Lilo notó a Stitch acercándose demasiado y se puso nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento extraño la invadió:_

_-¿Eh, Stitch¿Qué quieres hacer exacta…??? —la pregunta de Lilo fue interrumpida cuando los labios de Stitch se estrellaron contra los suyos. ¡La estaba besando!_

_Stitch no sabía al principio que hacer, así que había decidido besar a Lilo sólo por unos cinco o diez segundos para hacer que Ángela se pusiera celosa… sólo lo quería hacer rápidamente, pero cuando giró su cabeza para besarla, la miró a los ojos…ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento extraño, pero también había algo más que definitivamente nuca, nunca había sentido… ese algo lo hizo caer en algo parecido a un trance, lo cual lo hizo acercar su cara a la suya lentamente y no tan rápido como lo había planeado… ahora que sus labios estaban encima de los suyos, su estómago empezó a girar rápidamente dentro de él, y el latido de su corazón se aceleró, y su cuerpo entero estaba prácticamente fuera de control mientras que esta niñita tenía sus labios encima de los suyos. Él no sabía que era ese sentimiento, pero sí sabía que era… mágico y maravilloso. Al principio, él sintió cómo Lilo se congelaba totalmente, pero después de unos cuantos segundos la sintió relajarse, rodear su cuello con sus brazos e incluso acercar su cara más a la suya y regresar el beso, y el no hizo nada más que continuar y atraerla más contra sí mismo por la cintura… lo que al principio había planeado hacer durante unos cinco o diez segundos duró al menos cinco minutos. Esos minutos fueron casi la gloria para Stitch, y nadie más que Lilo y él mismo existieron en ese momento. Finalmente, tuvieron que separarse cuando sintieron que sus pulmones exigían algo de oxígeno dentro. Mientras el aliento regresaba a sus pulmones, ellos apoyaron sus cabezas contra la cabeza del otro y permanecieron abrazados justo como cuando se estaban besando. Ángela y Sparky los miraban sorprendidos: era todo un evento el ver esa extraña escena._

_-¿P-por qué hi-hiciste e-eso? —Stitch finalmente preguntó, después de unos minutos de haber recuperado la respiración._

_-¿Q-qué?—Lilo preguntó, levantando sus ojos para ver los de Stitch._

_-¿Por qué Lilo jaló Stitch más cerca? _

_Lilo dejó caer su mirada cuando sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, y notó que Ángela ahora estaba yéndose furiosamente y Sparky siguiéndola._

_-N-no lo s-sé…sólo pensé que si se veía real para Ángela, la ibas a poner celosa, y yo sólo hice lo que pensé… lo que haría que pareciera más real._

_Stitch dejó caer su cabeza y sus orejas detrás de sus hombros…él no sabía por qué, pero había esperado que Lilo dijera otra cosa, algo como… quién sabe, simplemente algo diferente… pero ella lo había hecho para hacer que Ángela se pusiera celosa, justo como él quería… si había conseguido lo que quería, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan decepcionado por la actitud de Lilo?_

_-Ah…bueno, miga… puede entender —él dijo suavemente, tratando de esconder su decepción, y entonces soltó la cintura de Lilo._

_Después de algunos segundos de un incómodo silencio, Lilo abrió la boca para hablar:_

_-Vaya, besas muy bien Stitch… parece que lo hubieras hecho antes —Lilo le sonrió a Stitch cuando notó su expresión triste. Stitch se ruborizó:_

_-Lilo… besa bien… también. ¿Lilo ha… hecho antes?_

_Ahora fue el turno de Lilo para ruborizarse:_

_-N-no en realidad. Tú eres el primero en mi vida al que he besado… siempre quise que Keoni fuera el primero… pero después de todo, ese beso no fue sincero… después de todo, sólo estábamos fingiendo ¿verdad? —Lilo dejó su cabeza caer un poco para mirar el piso… la última parte salió de su boca con una tono ligeramente triste._

_-Ih… fingiendo —Stitch dijo tristemente también. A él le hubiera gustado que su primer beso fuera sincero… no porque quisiera poner celosa a alguien._

_-Bueno, sólo imaginemos que esto nunca pasó… ya conseguiste lo que querías… si seguimos fingiendo, todo el mundo pensará que en realidad somos más que amigos, y no quiero que Nani piense eso…no sé cómo reaccionaría… entonces¿sólo amigos? —Lilo dijo mientras tendía su mano hacia Stitch._

_Stitch levantó su mano reluctantemente… las palabras "más que amigos" le habían sonado tan bonitas…finalmente, tomó la mano de Lilo y la estrechó._

_-Ih… sólo amigos… achi-babas —dijo mientras la mano de Lilo se escapaba de la suya. Una vez más, sintió esa extraña sensación que tenía cada vez que la tocaba, la sensación que lo hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero desapareció rápidamente cuando recordó que eran sólo amigos otra vez._

_Lilo quería terminar con el tema, pero ninguna buena idea venía a su cabeza… entonces se le ocurrió algo que haría a Stitch olvidar todo lo sucedido:_

_-Bueno¿quieres ir por un pedazo de pastel de coco?_

_Stitch levantó sus orejas mientras sus ojos se agrandaban:_

_-¿Y café? —dijo al mismo tiempo que su estómago empezada a gruñir dentro de él. Lilo rió alegremente:_

_-Y café también. Vamos, hay que irnos —dijo y señaló un puesto cercano de comida. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Lilo para hacer a Stitch olvidarse del asunto, la imagen de Lilo y él mismo besándose y la sensación de sus labios apretándose contra los suyos permanecieron en la cabeza de Stitch durante todo el día…_

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

… Y durante todos esos años también. No había sido capaz de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la cara de Lilo mientras la besaba: esa mirada sorprendida y confundida se había quedado grabada durante seis años en su cabeza, y desde entonces sus sentimientos eran tan confusos… por el lado de Ángela, ambos habían platicado después de todos esos incidentes y decidieron que ser amigos era mejor para los dos. Ángela se había enamorado de Sparky durante todas sus aventuras tratando de hacer que Stitch se pusiera celoso, y Sparky se había enamorado de ella desde que lo había besado; ahora los dos se habían casado y Ángela estaba embarazada con sus cachorritos, y en un par de meses los daría a luz.

Stitch sonrió cuando pensó en eso. Ángela era ahora más feliz con Sparky que lo que habría sido si se hubiera quedado con él, y después de todo, eso era bueno. Entonces giró perezosamente su cabeza para ver por qué el tocadiscos ya no estaba tocando ninguna canción. Se paró, dándose cuenta que necesitaba voltear el disco para escuchar el lado "B", y regresó a su cama cuando ya había terminado. El suave sonido de un piano llenó el domo con su suave música, al igual que una batería tocando suavemente junto con una guitarra eléctrica. Entonces se dejó caer en su cama y fijó sus ojos en el techo, pensativo, mientras la voz del Rey empezó a cantar:

"_¿Estoy listo¿Puede mi corazón estar en lo correcto?_

_¿Estoy listo para enamorarme de ti?"_

Mientras la guitarra estaba tocando su suave melodía, su mente regresó a sus primeros recuerdos de cuando conoció a Lilo. Recordó cuando fue a la perrera para adoptar algún animal para que fuera su amigo… nunca olvidaría ese día. Él sabía que Lilo había sido la primera que lo quiso y penetró más allá de la dura armadura que antes cubría su corazón y le dio la sensibilidad de preocuparse por alguien más que él mismo…

"_Un amor, una chica, un mismo sueño compartido por dos_

_¿Estoy listo para enamorarme de ti?"_

Su mente fue un poco más adelante ahora. Recordó cuando él murió, y cómo regresó al mundo de los vivos gracias al amor de Lilo… sus pensamientos fueron ligeramente adelante hacia sus días de cazadores de experimentos. Recordó cómo su amor por Lilo creció durante todos esos años, y cómo Ángela entró a su vida y cambió las cosas, y cómo él le contaba a Lilo cuánto quería a Ángela, y ella le decía cuánto le gustaba Keoni… ellos fueron sus propios guarda-secretos durante un largo tiempo.

"_Ya he tocado tus labios, y ahora sé_

_Sería un tonto si te dejo ir"_

Mientras escuchaba la primera parte, su mente aceleró sus memorias hasta cuando había tenido su primer beso con Lilo. Todavía podía recordar la sensación de sus labios encima de los suyos, y cómo eso cambió algunos pensamientos y dudas que había tenido antes… él podía revivir en su cabeza ese momento siempre que quisiera… podía sentir a Lilo jalando su cara más cerca a la suya e intensificando la presión en sus labios, llevándose todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones… pero también recordaba la decepción en su corazón cuando ella había dicho que hubiera querido que Keoni fuera el primero en besarla, pero incluso así todavía sentía algo extraño por ella…

"_¿Debería¿Podría? Como quisiera saberlo_

_¿Estoy listo… para enamorarme de ti?"_

"_¿Estoy enamorado¿Estoy amando a alguien de verdad esta vez?" _el pensó dudoso. Nunca antes había amado a alguien de esa forma, así que no tenía manera de saber si estaba sintiendo un amor genuino por Lilo. Estaba tan inseguro…

"_¿Debería¿Podría? Como quisiera saberlo_

_¿Estoy listo… para enamorarme de ti?"_

Estaba tan indeciso… ¿cómo podría siquiera saber cómo se sentía el amor verdadero?

"_Enamorarme…de…ti…"_

Finalmente, la canción terminó. Entonces se paró para cambiar el disco y tocar otro, pero algo llamó su atención… era un ruido suave… _"Esa debe ser Lilo" _él pensó para sí mismo cuando escuchó otros ruidos suaves afuera. Inmediatamente se precipitó hacia la ventana para asegurarse de que era su amiga a la que había escuchado, y de hecho, era ella… pero algo no estaba bien con ella; había algo que parecía desencajar, porque ella estaba… ¿llorando?

"_¿Qué le pasa a Lilo¿Por qué está llorando¿Qué pasó?" _se preguntó mientras salía por la ventana. Vio cómo Lilo levantaba su mano para abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa, pero entonces se arrepintió y empezó a correr hacia el patio trasero. Stitch no duró por mucho tiempo en el domo: salió disparado hacia el piso y empezó a seguir los pasos de Lilo. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el patio trasero, pudo verla arriba de la hamaca, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y agachada, escondiendo su cara entre las manos, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas. Su espalda estaba temblando repetidamente con un ritmo irregular… una señal muy clara de que estaba llorando. Su corazón sintió dolor: nunca le había gustado ver a Lilo llorar, y siempre se sentía mal cuando Lilo lloraba. Después de unos minutos de indecisión, finalmente salió de su escondite y se acercó a la hamaca. Podía escuchar sus sollozos, apenas audibles, y pudo escucharla susurrar algunas cosas entre dientes; ahora estaba justo al lado de la hamaca y tratando de entender lo que Lilo estaba diciendo, sin saber qué hacer. Después de algunos segundos, subió a la hamaca y se sentó justo enfrente de ella, acercando una mano a su mejilla para secar una lágrima que se había resbalado por su mejilla:

-¿Lilo?

Lilo levantó su cabeza cuando oyó esa voz, tan bien conocida para ella… ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que estaba bien. Era demasiado claro que había algo mal con ella sólo para esconderlo como si nada. La mano de Stitch alcanzó su mejilla y secó la lágrima que había visto antes; Lilo atrapó su mano con su propia mano bronceada y la sostuvo cerca de su cara mientras le sonrió débilmente:

-Aloha, Stitch. Pensé… pensé que ya estabas dormido. Ya es tarde para ti como para estar despierto todavía…

Stitch la miró fijamente a los ojos. Había una mirada triste en ellos que hizo que su cuerpo temblara y que la mirara ansiosamente:

-¿Qué pasa, Lilo¿Por qué Lilo llorando?

Lilo lo miró fijamente y dejó caer su mirada de inmediato:

-No te preocupes por mí, Stitch… en realidad, no es nada importante… de hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando.

-Naga. Lilo… casi no llora. Isa debe ser algo importante. —Stitch aseguró mientras se acercaba a Lilo —Por favor, cuenta a Stitch... —dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra las piernas de su amiga. Lilo le sonrió débilmente, pero su sonrisa se fue tan rápido como había llegado:

-¡Todo es su culpa! Fue ella… si no hubiera sido por ella… después de todo¿qué tiene esa Kayla que yo no tenga¿Por qué me invitó a salir él¿Para burlarse de mí junto con sus amigos¿Para hacerme ver que no soy una chica bonita¡Ni siquiera estoy cerca de ser bonita!

Lilo no pudo ocultar su desánimo cuando dijo las últimas palabras, y su cara se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas. Stitch la miró. Sintió cómo la ira empezó a crecer dentro de él, y como la sangre en sus venas empezaba a hervir; ¿Cómo pudo ese chico estúpido hacer a Lilo llorar¿No era ya suficiente para ella el saber que él no estaba en verdad interesado en ella? Entonces sintió una vez más ese rencor contra Keoni que lo hacía pensar en arrojarlo al mar lejos, muy lejos de Lilo y de él para no verlo nunca más entre los vivos.

Sin embargo, su rabia disminuyó rápidamente cuando pensó en Lilo, dejando una sensación de tristeza en lugar de rabia. Él podía sentir su dolor y decepción mientras la veía llorar de esa forma… en realidad, sólo la había visto llorar de esa forma cuando, varios años atrás, ella había pensado que estaba muerto. Por supuesto que había llorado otras veces por otras cosas, pero nunca tan intensamente como estas dos veces… y ahora era la culpa de Keoni Jameson que Lilo llorara así una segunda vez. Él deseaba profundamente consolarla, sostenerla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir por un largo tiempo… pero también estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo que había sentido varios años atrás, esa sensación que tuvo justo antes de besarla en esa pequeña calle del pueblo de Kokaua. Sentía que quería tomar su cara entre sus manos y estrellar sus labios contra su boca, exactamente como esa vez, y sentía que nada podría detenerlo… excepto el hecho de que a Lilo **todavía** le gustaba ese… chico. Si estaba llorando de esa forma, tal vez no sólo le gustaba Keoni… tal vez incluso…

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ese pensamiento golpeó su cabeza. ¿Podría Lilo estar _enamorada_ de Keoni?

-¿Por qué, Stitch¿Por qué no puedo ser aunque sea un poquito bonita, como Kayla? Soy la única que no ha conseguido un novio en la escuela, y todas se burlan de mí por eso… creo que soy la única que no ha conseguido la atención del que más me gusta…

La voz de Lilo sacudió su cabeza por algunos segundos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y regresándolo a la realidad. Permaneció mirando a su amiga fijamente… todavía se sentía extraño hacia ella, y cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil para él controlar su impulso de jalar su cara hacia la suya y besarla…

-¿Sabes? Extraño cuando iba en la escuela de hula, porque ahí tenía amigas… cuando entré a la secundaria, todo pareció ponerse de cabeza… extraño todo de cuando era más chica… entonces, todos éramos una Ohana, y nada era más importante que eso… en la secundaria, lo más importante es ser bonita, porque si no lo eres, entonces nadie quiere estar cerca de ti… desearía ser al menos un poco bonita…

Las lágrimas de Lilo parecían haberse calmado, pero sus ojos revelaban que todavía estaba tan triste como cuando había empezado a llorar, pero al menos sabía que había alguien escuchándola, y eso era bastante confortante para ella.

Stitch todavía estaba luchando contra sus impulsos. Los ojos de Lilo estaban perdidos en el horizonte, pero su cara todavía estaba inclinada, no demasiado lejos de la suya… tal vez sólo medio metro de distancia. Entonces apartó sus ojos de la cara de Lilo, en un último intento para pensar en otra cosa en vez de besar a Lilo. Finalmente, parecía que estaba recuperando control de su mente y cuerpo, dejándolo concentrarse en consolar a Lilo.

-Lilo naga bonita… isa verdad… Lilo hermosa —dijo suavemente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lilo, pero sus ojos todavía estaban perdidos en el horizonte. Sin darse cuenta de sus propios movimientos, Stitch levantó una mano y tomó el mentón de Lilo y volteó su cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Finalmente, consiguió que los ojos de Lilo se fijaran en los suyos, como quería, y terminó su oración —… si ningún chico se da cuenta, entonces ellos ciegos… Stitch se da cuenta que Lilo es hermosa… muy, muy hermosa.

Lilo le sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Sus ojos mostraban una gran gratitud hacia él —Gracias por escucharme, Stitch. No sé lo que haría si no te tuviera… tú me consuelas cuando me escuchas, incluso si todavía me siento triste por esto… gracias.

-No estés triste, Lilo. Stitch no gusta ver a Lilo triste. Stitch gusta Lilo alegre —Stitch la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. Pensó que Lilo era hermosa, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos… esos ojos eran sin duda hermosos. Podían cambiar fácilmente de una mirada cálida y amorosa a una mirada ardiente de enojo o a una mirada penetrante de tristeza. Ella podría decir fácilmente con sus ojos lo que no podía decir con palabras, como cuando estaba triste, enojada, feliz, deprimida o despreocupada, entre muchos otros sentimientos y emociones.

Ahora sus ojos le mostraban que se sentía triste, pero consolada. Lo estaba mirando intensamente a los ojos, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo y algo penoso.

-No puedo evitar sentirme triste todavía, Stitch. Lo que Keoni hizo no será fácil de olvidar rápido.

-Si Lilo todavía triste, entonces Stitch tiene que consolar mejor a Lilo, si quieres.

-¿Si¿Qué vas a hacer, Stitch?

Stitch levantó la mano para alcanzar el cuello de Lilo.

-Voy a hacer… esto.

La mano que Stitch tenía en el cuello de Lilo la jaló hacia abajo, en un movimiento rápido, pero gentil. Su movimiento fue tan rápido que Lilo no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero pudo sentir claramente cómo la boca de Stitch se apretaba contra la suya mientras la sostenía cerca de él por detrás de su cuello. Su confundida mente pensó al principio en separarse de él y correr a su habitación, pero muy dentro de ella, muy, muy adentro, algo estaba despertando… era algo que había sentido varios años atrás, cuando besó a alguien por primera vez… cuando besó a Stitch.

Stitch estaba asustado. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Lilo después de que se separaran… no sabía si ella aceptaría lo que él estaba haciendo, pero había sido un impulso que no había podido detener. Para su sorpresa, sintió como las manos de Lilo se encontraron con sus orejas, acariciándolas suave e incluso amorosamente… también notó que ella no estaba tratando de hacerlo a un lado, sino que sus manos se movían cariñosamente encima de sus orejas y la parte de atrás de su cabeza, finalmente alcanzando su cuello y jalándolo contra su cuerpo. Stitch se levantó del regazo de Lilo, sin dejar sus labios, y bajó sus fuertes brazos para rodear su cintura. Ella llevó sus brazos hacia su cuello, rodeándolo con suficiente fuerza para no sofocarlo. Stitch sonrió para sí mismo cuando sintió los labios de Lilo rozando los suyos suavemente, no creyendo que de veras estaba pasando, que sí _estaba _besando a Lilo… era demasiado bueno para creerlo. Entonces levantó una de sus manos y la llevó detrás de la cabeza de Lilo; la apretó más contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera derretirla dentro de sus brazos o sus labios con los suyos. Permanecieron besándose por algunos segundos, y finalmente se separaron lentamente, todavía abrazándose. Lilo apartó a Stitch suavemente y se dejó caer en la hamaca. Stitch sonrió y se acercó a ella:

-¿Lilo mejor ahora?

Sin embargo, Lilo no respondió.

-¿Lilo?

Stitch tocó su cara suavemente. Estaba empezando a asustarse…

-¿Lilo¿Estás bien¿Lilo¡Lilo!

La sacudió por los hombros, pero no estaba respondiendo, simplemente no abrió los ojos.

- Uh-oh…

Stitch la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la nave espacial. Algo estaba mal, y temía por Lilo y por su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Uyy, bueno, no pensé que llegaría a recibir algun comentario sobre esta historia, pero con dos son suficientes XD al menos mientras sepa que han estado leyéndola. Bueno, aquí les va el segundo capítulo. Ojalá les guste

* * *

**Por Amor**

_Capítulo 2_

Jumba bostezó mientras presionaba la última tecla del teclado.

-Bueno, seguro que eso es suficiente por un día. El Malvado Genio se está cansando de inventar nuevas adiciones para la casa. Voy a ver televisión un rato.

La silla crujió cuando se paró. La pantalla de la computadora se tornó negra cuando presionó el botón de apagado. Sus pies empezaron a moverse hacia la puerta de salida, pero antes de que pudiera presionar el botón para salir, la compuerta metálica se abrió, dejando a la vista a su pequeña y sin embargo más exitosa creación afuera. Los ojos de Jumba se abrieron de par en par.

-¡626!! ¿Qué le sucedió a la Niñita?? ¿Por qué la estás cargando??

Stitch entró rápidamente sin prestar atención a las preguntas de Jumba. Colocó suavemente a la joven en un sillón cercano y se volvió a Jumba.

-¡Jumba! ¡Lilo isa tiki-uga! ¡Naga oki-takka! ¿Gaba nodu oki Lilo?

-626, tranquilízate… quizás la Nenita está solamente cansada y se durmió… sin embargo, voy a investigar qué le sucede. Ve a mirar un poco la televisión mientras Jumba revisa a la Niñita; te voy a avisar cuando termine.

-Pero…

-626, por favor confía en mí. Estará bien, sólo necesito investigar si todo está funcionando normalmente en ella. Haz lo que te digo: vete y cálmate.

Jumba lo empujó gentilmente hacia fuera. Stitch salió reluctantemente: en serio quería estar ahí, junto a Lilo. Sus ojos regresaron a Lilo, quien yacía en el sillón, antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, la oscuridad inundó el lugar, siendo iluminado solamente por la débil luz de la luna y las estrellas, pero sólo por unos cuantos segundos: una nube enorme tapó a la luna, dejando todo en una completa oscuridad. Un relámpago iluminó los cielos por unos momentos, y una suave lluvia empezó a caer en el piso. Stitch quería quedarse allí, esperando, pero el agua lo obligó pronto a correr hacia la casa antes de que su pelo se empapara.

"_¡Qué extraño clima! Hace algunos segundos, podría haber jurado que todo era normal. ¿Qué está sucediendo?" _Stitch pensó cuando alcanzó la puerta de entrada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; sintió que algo no estaba bien con Lilo… y de alguna manera, esta fría lluvia lo hizo recordar eso. ¿Sería una señal?

"_-626, tranquilízate… quizás la Nenita está solamente cansada y se durmió…"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Jumba. Él quería que se calmara porque todo iba a salir bien con Lilo… o al menos eso era lo que Jumba pensaba. Se dejó caer en el sillón. ¿Qué tal si Jumba estaba equivocado? Después de que se separaron, algo cambió. Él había sentido algo cambiando en ella de repente. ¿Tal vez lo oyó? Eso era bastante probable. Después de todo, su sentido de audición era mejor que el de los murciélagos; podría haber escuchado fácilmente los latidos de su corazón… y de hecho los escuchó. Escuchó la forma en que los latidos de Lilo se hicieron más rápidos cuando la besó, y cómo entonces se detuvieron de repente…

-¡Oh, hola Stitch! ¿Quieres ver la tele un rato?

Stitch saltó justo en donde estaba sentado. Había estado tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que Pleakley estaba sentado viendo la tele junto a él, así que simplemente se había sentado sin notar nada alrededor de él, ni siquiera a Pleakley.

-¿Huh? ¿Gaba?

-Ay no, mi programa favorito se terminó… bueno, ¡es hora de cambiar de canal!

Stitch sólo observó mientras Pleakley cambiaba los canales uno por uno. Finalmente, después de la centésima vez, se detuvo en uno que llamó su atención.

-Está bien. ¡Veamos lo que hay aquí!

Parecía ser otro de esos aburridos programas que le encantaba ver, pero aun así Stitch lo vería de buena gana si eso lo calmaba aunque fuera sólo un poco.

"_-Buenas noches a todos ustedes que nos están viendo justo ahora —_un hombre habló mientras entraba a la habitación —_. Bienvenidos a "Las tragedias de amor más tristes". Hoy tendremos una de las historias más tristes que jamás hayan visto. Lloren mientras la ven."_

Stitch trató de ver el programa, pero lentamente sintió sus párpados haciéndose más pesados. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, intentando no dormirse, pero pronto se sintió tan cansado que no pudo evitar que sus párpados se cerraran durante unos segundos. Repitió la misma acción algunas veces, y finalmente se rindió al sueño, durmiéndose.

--

Jumba bostezó mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla:

-Muy bien, todo está en su lugar ahora. Lo único que hay que hacer ahora es esperar hasta que la computadora me dé los resultados… 626 estaba muy preocupado por la Niñita, pero estoy seguro de que sólo se desmayó por alguna razón… jeje, apostaría que consiguió una cita con el no-tan-inteligente muchacho.

Observó detenidamente a Lilo, acostada en algo parecido a una mesa. Entonces miró hacia la computadora y oprimió un botón rojo. La computadora cobró vida y empezó a repiquetear:

_-Proceso de escaneo iniciado. Buscando anomalías en el cuerpo solicitado. Por favor espere unos minutos mientras se termina el proceso._

Jumba prestó atención a la pantalla mientras una imagen tridimensional del cuerpo de Lilo aparecía ahí.

-Ah, será rápido. Si se encuentra alguna anomalía, entonces la computadora me enseñará qué hay de malo o extraño con la Niñita, pero estoy seguro de que sólo necesita descansar.

Una lucecita roja se prendió en la pantalla y la computadora emitió un zumbido.

_-Primera anomalía encontrada: el nivel de estrés es demasiado alto._

Jumba se quedó mirando fijamente a la computadora por algunos segundos. Era verdad, el nivel de estrés en Lilo era demasiado alto para alguien de su edad, pero entonces pensó otra vez que sólo necesitaba descansar para recuperarse, pero mientras aún pensaba en eso la computadora zumbó de nuevo:

_-Segunda anomalía encontrada: la presión sanguínea es demasiado alta._

Antes de que Jumba pudiera siquiera concentrarse en lo que la computadora había dicho, ésta zumbó otra vez:

_-Tercera anomalía encontrada: el ritmo cardíaco está demasiado por encima del nivel normal._

Eso consiguió la atención completa de Jumba. Sí, quizás un nivel alto de estrés no debería ser algo demasiado preocupante por sí solo, pero una alta presión sanguínea viniendo junto con un ritmo cardíaco demasiado alto era más que preocupante. Las cifras rojas aparecieron en la pantalla de la computadora, y todo lo que Jumba podía hacer era mirarlas con ojos intranquilos:

-Esto no es precisamente bueno…

La lista de anomalías se hacía más larga mientras más síntomas se agregaban. Los ojos de Jumba se agrandaban con inquietud mientras miraba la lista. Definitivamente, esto no era bueno…

_-Proceso de escaneo terminado. Preparando diagnóstico…_

Jumba se acercó a la pantalla ansiosamente. Tal vez, después de todo, Stitch había estado en lo correcto al preocuparse tanto por Lilo…

--

"_-¿Qué le pasa a Mary __Anne__, doctor? ¡Por favor, necesito saberlo!_

_El doctor sólo movió su cabeza._

_-No le puedo mentir, señor. Mary Anne tiene una extraña enfermedad del corazón que no tiene cura…además ya está en etapa terminal. Lo siento…"_

-¡Ahhh, pobre Mary Anne! ¡No se va a poder casar con Michael!

El fuerte chillido de Pleakley hizo a Stitch abrir sus ojos y saltar con esa enorme cantidad de decibeles de su voz, haciéndolo caer en el rígido piso. Gimió, no porque le hubiera dolido, sino porque no le gustó la forma en que Pleakley lo había despertado, pero parecía que Pleakley estaba prestándole más atención a la televisión que a la molestia de Stitch, así que sólo trepó nuevamente en el sillón y trató de dormirse otra vez, pero esta vez la televisión atrajo su atención también.

"_-Doctor, ¿puedo ver a Mary Anne? Quisiera hablar con ella…_

_El doctor pareció pensar detenidamente, y finalmente asintió._

_-Está bien, pero rápido. No más de cinco minutos. Por favor, trate de no darle impresiones demasiado fuertes…recuerde que su corazón está demasiado débil…"_

--

Jumba esperó pacientemente, pero por dentro algo le estaba dando vueltas rápidamente con una cantidad considerable de pensamientos sobre Lilo. Empezaba a creer que la primera reacción de Stitch había sido correcta. La computadora finalmente terminó con el proceso de diagnosis y emitió un zumbido.

_-PELIGRO…PELIGRO…_

Jumba se apresuró a oprimir un botón, y entonces la computadora se detuvo. En lugar del aviso de peligro, otras letras aparecieron en la pantalla:

_-El ser vivo que usted solicitó ser examinado tiene una enfermedad cardiovascular, y ahora está en etapa terminal. Tiempo restante de vida: estimado en 15 días terrestres. La cantidad de días puede variar, dependiendo de la resistencia del cuerpo._

-Ay no…

--

Stitch estaba ahora totalmente absorbido en el programa de televisión. Lo que había llamado su atención no era el "romance", como Pleakley lo llamaría (de hecho, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud lo que significaba romance, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto)… lo que había conseguido su atención eran los síntomas de la enfermedad, haciéndolo imaginar involuntariamente lo que sucedería si Lilo tuviera esa enfermedad. Podía casi imaginar a Lilo recostada en esa cama en lugar de la actriz, indefensa, su vida suspendida por una máquina que sólo retrasaría la inevitable muerte. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de arrojar ese pensamiento fuera de su mente. Después de todo, la tele no era lo mismo que la vida real… ¿o sí?

"_-¿Qué no hay nadie que quiera donar un corazón? ¡Mi amor se está muriendo! Por favor… ¿En serio es así de difícil conseguir uno?—"_

Pleakley estaba llorando ahora casi a gritos y pronunciando palabras sin algún sentido. Stitch gruñó al escuchar los chillidos de Pleakley. El fideo andante de un ojo lo estaba sacando de quicio. ¡Todo lo estaba sacando de quicio! Definitivamente, Pleakley no lo estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor con sus sollozos, ni tampoco el programa de televisión. Su cabeza empezó a girar con una furia desconcertante, y todo se volvió borroso a sus ojos. No podría decir con exactitud lo que le pasó, porque lo siguiente que supo era que tenía en las manos un pequeño cojín hecho trizas. El sillón en el que había estado sentado ya no era más que dos enormes pedazos de madera. Pleakley se escondió detrás del pedazo más grande, tratando de protegerse del enojo de Stitch.

-¡AHHHHH!! ¡Stitch, contrólate por favor! ¡Vas a destrozar la casa entera! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Stitch se calmó de inmediato. Su respiración se hizo más lenta a medida que miraba con ojos muy abiertos lo que había hecho hacía unos segundos… ¿en serio se había de salido de control como para hacer algo como esto? Sus ojos estudiaron la habitación entera: la televisión tenía humo saliendo del vidrio de su pantalla, ya rota; tirado en el piso estaba el viejo librero con todos los libros esparcidos sobre el piso, algunos de ellos con sus páginas rasgadas. No lograba recordar cómo había llegado a causar tales estragos. Lo único que sabía era que de un segundo a otro había pasado de ser un intranquilo Stitch a ser un total monstruo destructor.

Pleakley, viendo que Stitch se había aparentemente calmado, salió de su escondite y empezó a recoger algunos pedazos de toda esa basura:

-¡Genial, ahora tengo que limpiar toda la habitación! ¡Si tan sólo Lilo estuviera aquí para controlarte…! Por supuesto, ella es la única que puede controlarte, ¡ni siquiera Jumba puede cuando insistes en destruir todo lo que tocas!!

-Stitch… Stitch lo siente… Stitch no quería destruir casa…

Stitch miró de nuevo la habitación, mirando una vez más lo que había hecho, no creyéndolo del todo. Era verdad. Si Lilo hubiera estado ahí, entonces él no habría provocado ese desastre, pero lo había hecho porque tenía miedo… miedo de que le dijeran algo que no quería escuchar.

-¿¡Pleakley, dónde está 626!? ¡Necesito hablar con él urgentemente!

Los ojos de Stitch se movieron de la habitación hacia la puerta abierta. Jumba estaba parado ahí, tratando de recuperar el aliento y mojado por la lluvia, cayendo suavemente afuera. Cuando recuperó su compostura, miró dentro de la habitación.

-¿¡Qué sucedió aquí!?

Pleakley frunció el ceño mientras se agachaba para recoger otro pedazo de basura.

-Bueno, ¡tu querido monstruo se salió de control e hizo todo esto! —dijo mientras que su dedo señalaba a todo lo rasgado o roto dentro de la habitación —. ¡Ahora tendré que limpiar todo este desastre!

Jumba buscó a Stitch con la mirada y lo miró fijamente. Stitch no sabía si su mirada era una mirada de decepción o de preocupación, pero Jumba no parecía estar tranquilo. De cualquier forma, empezó a hablar otra vez, esta vez a Stitch:

-No es importante ahora. 626, necesito que vengas a la nave conmigo. Algo no está bien con la Niñita.

Stitch arqueó sus cejas cuando oyó esas palabras. De nuevo sintió ese miedo de que le dijeran algo que no quería oír… ¿qué si Lilo _realmente_ iba a morir?

-Pero… Jumba dijo a Stitch…Lilo va a estar oki-takka… ¿no?

-No lo creo ahora, 626. La computadora encontró que la Niñita está realmente mal. ¡Vamos a la nave! ¡Ahí te explicaré!

-¿Qué quieres decir con "la Niñita está realmente mal", eh? Jumba, ¿¡qué le pasa a Lilo!? ¡Por favor dime!! —Pleakley gritó mientras tiraba de la camisa de Jumba.

-Ven con nosotros si quieres saber… ¡no hay tiempo ahora! —Jumba dijo mientras se precipitaba afuera, con Stitch pisándole los talones. Pleakley se quedó atrás por unos segundos, no muy seguro de qué hacer, pero entonces empezó a correr también.

-¡Oigan, espérenme!

Mientras todos bajaban corriendo las escaleras, los faros de un jeep se hicieron visibles entre la oscuridad. Nani estaba llegando a casa.

-Oigan chicos, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué están tan preocupados? —Nani preguntó cuando notó a Stitch pasando como un relámpago junto a ella.

-¡Algo le pasa a Lilo! ¡Vamos, Jumba nos va a explicar en la nave! —Pleakley exclamó cuando pasó junto a ella.

-Ay no… ¡entonces espérenme! —gritó mientras empezaba a seguir a Pleakley.

Stitch les llevaba bastantes metros de distancia ya. Su miedo lo hizo correr más rápido de lo que creía posible incluso para él. Corrió pasando algunos helechos y más vegetación del bosque tropical, cayendo de vez en cuando en algún charco lodoso mientras que la lluvia le golpeaba la cabeza y el cuerpo. No le importaba, de cualquier forma. Sólo le importaba llegar a la nave.

Finalmente, después de correr algunos segundos más, llegó. Entró ahí y buscó a Lilo frenéticamente, y ahí, junto a la computadora, había alguna especie de catre. Ahí estaba ella.

Corrió rápidamente hacia su lado. Tan pronto como la alcanzó, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la estrechó:

-¿Lilo? —murmuró, estrechándola un poco más —. Por favor, despierta… a meega no le gusta Lilo triste, ni enferma. A meega le gusta Lilo feliz. Por favor…

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Apartó una lágrima de su ojo derecho, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, notó por primera vez la computadora. Soltó la mano de Lilo y se acercó a la pantalla, tratando de leer esas palabras:

"_El ser vivo que usted solicitó ser examinado tiene una enfermedad cardiovascular, y ahora está en etapa terminal…"_

Stitch inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a un lado, mostrando su confusión. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué era una enfermedad cardiovascular, o qué significaba etapa terminal? Él era inteligente, pero había algunas palabras que lo confundían. No podía entender todo lo que decía, pero decidió seguir leyendo esas enormes letras rojas:

"_Tiempo restante de vida: estimado en 15 días terrestres. La cantidad de días puede variar, dependiendo de la resistencia del cuerpo."_

"_Tiempo restante… ¿¿de vida??"_

A Stitch se le cortó la respiración. Sabía lo que eso quería decir, pero no quería creerlo… a Lilo le quedaban menos de dos semanas de vida… iba a morir.

-Está bien, ahora como Jumba lo prometió, les voy a decir sobre la Niñita. —una voz con un acento ruso llenó la habitación. Cuando Stitch oyó esa voz, corrió hacia Jumba, lo derribó y lo agarró por la camisa antes de que pudiera dar cualquier explicación.

-¡Jumba, Lilo naga oki-takka!! Lilo isa kuwani wamba dooka… Lilo… ¡Lilo va a morir!!

Stitch aflojó de repente su agarre en la camisa de Jumba y cayó al piso impotentemente mientras lloraba. Todos miraron a Stitch en shock. Nani se agachó y ayudó a Stitch a levantarse gentilmente, no sabiendo cómo calmarlo. Después de algunos segundos, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Jumba.

-Jumba, Lilo va… ¿a morir? —Nani preguntó cautelosamente, tratando de no perder su autocontrol. Pleakley miró a Jumba con la misma mirada en la cara de Nani, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta. Jumba bajó su cabeza tristemente.

-Temo que sí. Tiene una enfermedad que está haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se detengan. La computadora calcula que no le quedan más de quince días antes de que su corazón se detenga completamente.

Todos dejaron caer sus caras. Las mejillas de Nani se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas. Trató de mantener su compostura, pero esto era más de lo que podía aguantar, y de pronto estaba arrodillada, llorando mientras sus brazos rodeaban sus costados. Algunas lágrimas se juntaron en el ojo de Pleakley también, pero él pudo esconderse mejor que Nani su dolor.

-¿¿Pero cómo es posible?? ¡¡Apenas tiene dieciséis!! ¿¡Cómo pudo obtener una enfermedad tan horrible!?

-No estoy seguro. La computadora mostró que el nivel de estrés era demasiado alto, al igual que la presión sanguínea. Tal vez la Niñita tenía algún problema en la escuela, lo cual seguramente le hizo tener el nivel de estrés alto, pero algo realmente malo debió haberle pasado esta noche… algo que en serio la hizo sentir mal…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pleakley preguntó mientras trataba de consolar a Nani.

-La enfermedad que la Niñita padece es muy peligrosa porque sus estragos no son notables hasta que el daño está demasiado avanzado dentro de su corazón, haciendo o muy difícil o imposible el encontrar una solución para el problema. ¡Podría haber estado viviendo con esto por años sin siquiera saberlo! Las emociones y las impresiones fuertes se acumulan dentro de ella. Es como una bomba de tiempo: mientras más acumule esas emociones fuertes dentro de ella, el peligro de ser afectada por ellas se incrementa. Eso es lo que le sucedió a la Niñita: estaba teniendo una impresión demasiado fuerte que la hizo sentir mal e hizo explotar la bomba de tiempo…

-¿Y hay alguna cura o solución para esto?

-No estoy seguro. Voy a tratar de buscar alguna, pero no es probable que la encuentre…

Nani empezó a sollozar otra vez, esta vez en silencio, sólo esperando…

El que había reaccionado peor había sido Stitch, quien había golpeado el piso hasta dejar las marcas de sus puños ahí. Ahora estaba aparentemente más tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba angustiado. Estaba tan preocupado que temía que, de algún momento a otro, pudiera destruir la nave entera, justo como la sala.

Todos esperaron… sólo esperaron…

Jumba parecía pasarse una eternidad oprimiendo los botones en el teclado, buscando alguna solución.

-No estoy seguro de cuánto me tomará esto. Tal vez la familia debería ir a la casa para descansar un poco mientras trabajo en esto.

Pleakley y Nani se miraron por un breve momento y asintieron. Salieron caminando de la nave y empezaron a recorrer su camino a casa. Pero Stitch se quedó ahí. Había permanecido en el mismo lugar desde que Jumba había empezado a explicar el problema de Lilo. Jumba empezó a teclear otra vez, pero sabía que Stitch no había dejado la nave. Sin apartar su cara de la pantalla, empezó a hablar:

-626, tú también necesitas descansar. Puede que tome un largo tiempo en encontrar una solución. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar como todo el mundo?

Stitch suspiró.

-Meega naga nota… Stitch quiere quedarse junto a Lilo —dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos miraban el piso —. ¿Stitch puede quedarse?

-No sé si sea buena idea, 626 —Jumba respondió —, pero si quieres quedarte, está bien. Además, no creo que la Niña Grande esté muy feliz después de que vea la sala. —rió mientras pensaba en los destrozos hechos ahí.

Stitch no dijo nada más. Caminó hacia Lilo lentamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Jaló una silla cercana y la puso cerca de la mesa donde Lilo estaba tendida. Mientras se sentaba, tomó una de sus manos y la acarició suavemente. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero esta vez pudo controlar sus emociones mejor y sólo sollozó silenciosamente mientras todos sus miedos le venían a la cabeza. ¿Por qué ella? De todas las personas que conocía ¿por qué tenía que ser ella la que estaba ahí, acostada, casi muriéndose? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando un pensamiento sombrío cruzó su mente. ¿Qué sucedería si moría?

Las imágenes de la sala destrozada le vinieron a la cabeza. Había estado nervioso cuando hizo eso, tenía miedo… ahora que sabía qué iba a suceder con Lilo, lo asustaba incluso más. Si había hecho eso sólo por inquietud, ¿cuánto más daño haría si Lilo muriera? El hecho de que su vida se volvería vacía por la ausencia de Lilo en ella lo asustaba más que nada… ¿qué si se volvía un monstruo otra vez? ¿Qué tal si se salía de control? Esos y más pensamientos hicieron que su ser se encogiera con miedo. Había tenido miedo de otras cosas antes, y había tratado de negarlo varias veces por su propio orgullo, pero esto… esto iba más allá de su orgullo, más allá de su fuerza. Se sintió tan impotente… él era el mejor experimento de Jumba, el Experimento 626, el Todopoderoso de todos los experimentos… y ahí estaba él, con toda su fuerza, con todos sus poderes y habilidades, incapaz de salvar a su mejor amiga, su boojibu…

-Lilo —murmuró suavemente, cerca de la cara de la joven. Trató de hablar completamente en inglés, pausando entre sus palabras, tratando de adivinar qué palabra encajaría mejor —. ¿Por qué tú? Todas las personas… ¿por qué tú? Tú eres mi amiga, mi boojibu… Stitch desearía estar en tu lugar… Stitch moriría sin ti. Por favor, no dejes a Stitch solo… si lo haces, Stitch morirá. Tu amor mantiene a Stitch con vida… da una razón a Stitch para vivir… si sólo Stitch pudiera hacer algo… Stitch daría vida con gusto para mantener la tuya aquí… Stitch moriría de buena gana por ti… porque Stitch te quiere… ih, más que sólo amigo. Stitch en serio te… ama. Sólo… quería… que supieras eso.

Miró su cara por algunos momentos más, esperando que sus ojos se abrieran de repente, esperando que le sonreiría otra vez con esa misma calidez que hacían que su corazón se derritiera dentro de él. Pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, y sus labios nunca se movieron para sonreírle. Más bien, estaban pálidos, sin mostrar ningún signo de conciencia o siquiera de vida…

Desvió la mirada de su cara angelical para mirar a Jumba. Todavía estaba oprimiendo teclas en el teclado, y parecía que iba a estar así por un largo tiempo. Entonces miró otra vez su cara, y entonces sus ojos bajaron a sus labios. Dudó en hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero después de algunos segundos tomó su cara entre sus manos y se inclinó ligeramente para que sus labios se encontraran. _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto si ni siquiera puede sentir que estoy aquí?" _pensó mientras la besaba, pero otro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza: _"No pienses demasiado en lo que estás haciendo. Esta puede ser la última vez que puedes besarla mientras todavía está viva, así que no pienses… sólo hazlo"._ Una parte dentro de él parecía haberle hablado, e hizo lo que se le había dicho. Mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a salírsele de los ojos cerrados, se acercó más y jaló su cara más hacia la suya, besándola más intensamente, como si tratara de quedarse pegado a ella.

Jumba estaba mirando todavía la computadora, pero por alguna razón desconocida necesitó apartar su cara de la pantalla sólo por unos segundos. Lo que vio hizo que su quijada casi se le cayera de la cabeza. Ahí, en esa esquina débilmente iluminada, estaba su mejor creación junto a la chica, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Lo que lo hizo congelarse era el hecho de que estaba apretando su boca contra la de ella como si su vida entera dependiera de ello. Observó en shock cómo algunas lágrimas empezaban a fluir de sus ojos, y miró sus intentos fallidos para mantenerlas dentro cerrando más sus ojos. Estaba llorando… el Experimento 626 estaba llorando su corazón, justo como un bebé habría llorado sin su mamá, pero en silencio. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía llorar de esa forma, y eso lo paralizó por completo. Finalmente, después de varios segundos de estar mirando recuperó su compostura y esperó hasta que Stitch apartó a Lilo completamente.

-626…

Stitch saltó del susto. Había olvidado por completo que Jumba estaba ahí también, y la idea de que Jumba podía haberlo visto besando a Lilo lo hizo agachar la cabeza y ruborizarse apenado. Jumba se dio cuenta de que Stitch no iba a decir nada, así que continuó:

-Voy a dejar a la computadora trabajar sola. Jumba va a dormir en la cama dentro de la nave. Creo que deberías ir a casa, pero no estoy forzándote a irte si no quieres hacerlo. ¿Te vas a quedar?

Stitch no pudo recuperar su propia compostura, así que sólo asintió sin mirar arriba hacia su creador.

-Uh, sí… Stitch va a quedarse aquí… buenas noches, Jumba.

Stitch jaló rápidamente otra silla de una esquina y la puso junto a la que había usado para sentarse, haciendo una cama con las dos juntas. Se acostó ahí y sólo esperó hasta que sus párpados se cerraran por completo, permitiéndole dormirse. Jumba entró a la habitación dentro de la nave, pero regresó con dos cobertores en sus brazos. Primero cubrió a Lilo con el más grande, esperando que se moviera aunque fuera sólo un poco, pero no pasó nada. Entonces se acercó a Stitch y colocó la cobija desdoblada encima de él, cubriendo su cuerpo también. No pudo evitarlo, pero sintió algo como dolor por su experimento. No era un tonto: podía darse cuenta fácilmente de que el amor que Stitch sentía hacia Lilo iba más allá de amor de amigos, pero también se podía dar cuenta del dolor que Stitch estaba pasando debido a ese amor. Sentía que, de alguna forma, Stitch era como su hijo, su pequeña creación, y podía sentir el mismo dolor que Stitch estaba sintiendo.

"_Espero que la computadora encuentre una solución"_ pensó mientras se deslizaba dentro de la cama _"No sé lo que 626 haría si algo le pasa a la Niñita…estaría más que destrozado…"_

La mera idea de un Stitch destrozado lo hizo encontrar fuerzas nuevas _"Debo encontrar una solución yo mismo ahora."_

Con este pensamiento en mente, salió de la cama y entró en la habitación. Iba a encontrar alguna solución al problema. No iba a decepcionar a su familia de ninguna forma.


End file.
